onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hope
"Hope" is the 20th opening of the One Piece anime and the 6th opening in the second half of the series. Opening The song starts with all the Straw Hats except Sanji fighting enemies in the Whole Cake Chateau, followed by Luffy reaching out to Sanji in his Germa Kingdom's prince outfit from behind. From Episode 826, it simply shows Sanji looking forward, resolutely. Cut to the Thousand Sunny sailing with dolphins, and the Straw Hats running on the deck together. Luffy gets ahead of them, and is then seen on top of the crow's nest looking out excitedly as his crewmates (minus Sanji) also do so in various parts of the ship, while Sanji stands on an image of the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger. Sanji is then shown walking in a foggy setting with his Germa Kingdom's prince outfit on (Starting from Episode 810, the inside of the cape was replaced with clips from previews episodes: Episodes 810-824 showed Sanji's fight with Luffy. From Episode 826 it shows Luffy hitting Sanji before the former breaks down crying, followed by Luffy smiling). He then starts running as the screen flashes. The scene changes to Luffy running, wearing his Fire Tank Pirates suit, followed by Jinbe punching a shadowed Charlotte Opera in the Prisoner Library, Pedro clashing with Tamago in the courtyard, Brook unleashing his soul power in the Room of Treasure, Nami, Chopper, and Carrot inside Big Mom's ruined wedding cake, and Luffy activating Gear Fourth as he faces off against Big Mom, Napoleon, Zeus, and Prometheus. Back at the Sunny, Sanji exits the cabin and presents his excited crewmates a basket before cutting back to a stormy Whole Cake Island, where several members of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates are seen. The Fire Tank Pirates are shown before their meeting with the Sanji Retrieval Team, as Capone Bege smiles at the camera. Then flashcards of Chiffon, Pez, Pudding, the male Vinsmoke Family members (minus Sanji), followed by the females. During episodes 810-824, the scene change to Luffy and Sanji facing off in the rain next to Kingbaum's body, both injured and with Sanji sitting down, before the screen flashes again, showing the Straw Hats flag in the wind. Episode 826 onward shows Luffy breaking a mirror inside the Mirro-World before engaging Katakuri in a fight. Cut to the Vinsmokes wearing their Raid Suits, showing off their genetically modified abilities and Judge is shown with a spear. It then goes to the Charlotte Family (shadowed until their anime debut), lining up Katakuri, Smoothie, Perospero, Compote, Daifuku, and Oven in front of Big Mom, Napoleon, Zeus, and Prometheus. It then moves to show Sanji and Pudding standing on top of a giant cake in their wedding ceremony. The opening finally cuts back to the Sunny, panning over the Straw Hats standing in a line with smiling Luffy at the end of it. Episode 825 Many of the visuals were changed for Episode 825, depicting several events in the Whole Cake Island Arc with major focus on Sanji and Luffy. After the shot of Sanji standing on an image of the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger, the opening cuts to the scene of Judge holding up Zeff's picture and shows images of Sanji's siblings as it then depicts Sanji's memory of leaving Zeff. It then cuts to Luffy attacking Cracker's Biscuit Soldier, Nami, Carrot, and Chopper attacking in the Seducing Woods, Brook attacking in the Room of Treasure, and Pedro fighting Tamago. Big Mom is shown in the midst of her musical celebration before Luffy is seen hitting Cracker's Biscuit Soldier in Gear Fourth. Sanji's proposal to Pudding is then shown, followed by his flashbacks of his brothers bullying him, him being forced to wear an iron mask, Judge disowning him, and him running away from his family. Sanji is then seen outside Pudding's room as he overhears her revealing her true nature and appearance. Afterwards, it cuts to his fight with Luffy and Nami's reaction to it, concluded by Luffy's declaration to go on a hunger strike and wait for his return. Gallery Lyrics TV Size Version |} Trivia *This opening shows Charlotte Katakuri, Smoothie, Compote, Daifuku, and Oven before their official anime debuts. **It also shows Caesar's "Gastino" disguise. *The Vinsmoke Children's fighting poses are from their fight against the Charlotte Family in Chapter 869, with Reiju upside down. *The opening changed some character colorschemes, either corrections to align them with manga colors or changes that contradicted the manga: **Charlotte Perospero had his outfit coloring changed from his initial appearance in the anime (a yellow coat with blue and white striped candy buttons and blue and white checkered lower half, and a blue and white hat with red lollipops in the rim) to be similar to his official manga colorscheme. **Capone Pez's hair and onesie changed to match his manga color scheme (from black and green to pink and blue). **The coloring of Carrot's outfit she acquired before the meeting with the Fire Tank Pirates changed (yellow blouse and a red skirt to a white blouse with black skirt). ***Starting Episode 826, it was changed to match the manga colorscheme. *When Katakuri and Smoothie appear the first time, they are in the same pose as in Chapter 868, when they get ready to fight Luffy and his allies. *This is the first opening of the second half of One Piece where the lead singer is female. Site Navigation ca:Hope fr:Hope it:Hope ru:Hope pl:Hope Category:One Piece Openings